El cocinero de Luis XV
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Inglaterra mira a Francia por encima del borde de lo que lee, se sonroja y le da con el pie en el culo, fingiendo hacerlo sin querer. —¡Auch! —protesta este, girándose a mirarle—. ¿Qué lees? —Nada, porque no dejas de molestarme, pero puedo contarte la historia. Trata sobre... un chico. Un chico pobre, inglés, que trabaja en las cocinas del palacio de Luis XV.


**Disclaimer:** _Media docena de huevos Hi, un vasito de azúcar Ma, una cucharadita de levadura Ru y abundante mantequilla Ya. Se mezcla todo hasta conseguir una masa homogénea y luego se le da a Francia para que haga su magia._

* * *

 **El cocinero de Luis XV**

Inglaterra, que se fingía leyendo en su _tablet,_ aunque en realidad estaba viendo fotos, mira a Francia por encima del borde, se sonroja y le da con el pie en el culo, fingiendo hacerlo sin querer.

Frunce un poco el ceño porque no le hace caso a pesar de estar sentado en el mismo sofá que él. Toma un sorbo de té y se vuelve a mover y a darle con los pies para que al menos proteste.

—¡Auch! —protesta, girándose a mirarle.

El inglés sonríe y se sonroja un poco sin mirarle, siguiendo a su rollo con la _tablet_. Ahora Francia le patea un poco de vuelta. Inglaterra le mira un segundo y se mueve, sin hacerle más caso.

—¿Qué lees?

— _Nothing_ , porque no me dejas —le riñe.

—¡¿Yo?!

— _Yes_ , estás ahí molestando —levanta la barbilla y se reacomoda, tan feliz porque le hace caso, sin mirarle.

—¡Tú eres el que me distrajo!

— _Me_? _I'm just reading_! —le mira, fingiéndose tan molesto.

—¡Sólo leyendo! ¡Si serás cínico! —protesta sonriendo igual y estirando los pies hacia él.

—Pues _yes_! —igual cierra las fotos y apaga la _tablet_ , dejándola sobre la mesa. El francés mira la _tablet_ y sonríe de lado—. _What_? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco con esa sonrisa, poniendo las manos sobre sus pies.

—Préstame tu _tablet_... Quiero ver qué estabas viendo —pide sin moverse.

—¡Estaba leyendo! E igual ya he cerrado el programa —se defiende.

—¡Mentira! ¡Terrible mentira! —abre la boca y hace como si se impresionara.

—No es mentira, hasta puedo contarte la historia —se cruza de brazos.

—Te escucho...

El menor se humedece los labios y le mira, dispuesto a inventarse una. Mira al techo unos instantes, pensando.

—Trata sobre... un chico. Un chico pobre, inglés, que trabaja en las cocinas del palacio de Luis XV.

—Oh... ¿Rubio y francés?

—¡No! Inglés. Y no he dicho que sea rubio.

—Pobre inglés en las cocinas, van a echarlo —sonríe y le brillan los ojos.

—¡No van a echarlo! —se defiende como si hablara de sí mismo, desde luego.

—Seguro termina el rey mandándole traer al comedor principal después de probar la primera sopa que ha preparado.

— _Of course_ , para felicitarlo.

—¿Eso cree el pobrecito?

—No es que lo crea, es que es lo que pasará. Incluso el delfín de Francia, un chico súper pomposo y estirado. Un niño rico ridículo que se las da de rey del mundo pero no tiene ni fuerza ni temple valiente ni nada más que el poder y el dinero que le dan su posición social, va a quedar impresionado —añade Inglaterra describiendo al OBVIO otro protagonista de su historia.

—Ah, perdona... ¡¿Cómo qué no tiene temple valiente?!

—Desde luego que no, nunca en su vida aposentada se ha enfrentado a un solo enemigo certero —describe, sonriendo de ladito.

—Pues un ayudante de cocinero no es ningún enemigo certero... Le llamará para burlarse de sus pocas dotes.

—Entonces ahí se acaba la historia, echarán al cocinero y ya —frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos, tan fastidiado—. Tal vez se vaya a hacer las Américas, ese sería un giro de trama interesante.

—En ningún momento he dicho que vayan a echarle, creo que le hará gracia al delfín más aún cuando haga puchero y amenace con irse a hacer las Américas.

— _What_?

—En especial si el lindo cocinerito demuestra estar a la altura de un potencial enemigo certero.

—¿Y cómo espera el delfín saber eso?

—Primero hará que le traigan al cocinero y se burlará de él... Y lo encontrará algo guapo y con atractivo especial cuando chillonee.

— _Whaaat_? —se sonroja ahora, chilloneando. Francia se ríe con eso.

—Lo siento, pero descubrirá que tiene esa debilidad a pesar de los malos modales y poca clase del cocinero.

—Pues... p-pues... ¡l-lo tiene m-muy crudo!

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué es lo que tiene muy crudo? Al final es el delfín, puede jugar con él todo el tiempo que quiera, ¿quién va a impedírselo?

—É-Él mismo p-porque... porque no le gustan los chicos. ¡Ha! ¡Eso es! De hecho, está casado. Con una chica.

— _Non_. No está casado con una chica, pobre chica.

— _What_? ¿Cómo que no? Sí que lo está.

— _Non_! Porque si lo está, te vas a comer tú toda la angustia... ni creas que eso va a detener al delfín.

— _W-what_?

Francia sonríe un poco y aprieta los ojos.

—¿Por qué te gustan las historias dramaaaaticaaaaas?

—¡No es que me gusten, es que túuu! —lo señala, acusándole—. ¡Sé lo que estás intentando!

—¡Estoy intentando hacer una bonita historia de amor y tú estás intentando hacer un drama horrendo!

—¡No es una bonita historia de amor si el tonto delfín no le quiere y sólo se burla!

—¿Quien dice que no va a quererle? Sólo no va a quererle desde el primer día, tiene que empezar de alguna manera.

—Pues... pues... aun así es un tonto y... vale. El cocinero no está casado, pero sí le gustan las chicas solamente.

—¡Ah! Vale, vale... eso siempre se puede arreglar.

—No, porque el Delfín no le gusta, le parece un niño mimado y tonto que no tiene ni idea de nada en la vida y que además cree que el mundo es tan sencillo sólo porque es guapo y todo el mundo le canta siempre sus alabanzas pero en realidad no ha tenido que trabajar por sí mismo ni un solo día en la vida, ni conoce el valor del esfuerzo y la perseverancia —tan apasionado que lo describe, puede seguir así un bueeen rato. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco más.

—Quizás podría el cocinero enseñarle al delfín algunas de esas cosas...

—Y además siempre está envuelto en joyas y comodidades y... _what_? —detiene su tren de pensamiento.

—Ir a ver el mundo detrás de las rejas del palacio siempre ha sido atractivo...

—¡No son unas rejas! —tiene que protestar ahora por su vena monárquica y luego aparta la cara, hablando con la boca pequeña—. Además, quizás el delfín, al tener dinero, ha viajado más por el mundo a eventos sociales que el cocinero, que sólo viajó de Londres a Paris en su infancia.

—Pero no es lo mismo ir por el mundo de castillo y palacio en castillo y palacio... que ir a ver el mundo detrás de las rejas. Sí que son unas rejas, quizás tú aun no sales de ellas.

—Esto no va de eso, republicano idiota —le señala con el dedo. Francia se ríe de buena gana.

—Al delfín claramente le gusta la monarquía si te sirve de consuelo.

—A lo mejor podrían tener un parecido tremendamente grande e intercambiarse como en el príncipe y el mendigo —valora el británico. Francia levanta las cejas porque... él tenía otra idea.

—Quizás el delfín pueda disfrazarse de plebeyo, como en Aladino.

—¿Para qué? —le mira porque en realidad la idea del intercambio tampoco le llama tanto la atención.

—Porque es mucho más bonito ver el mundo de los plebeyos acompañado de uno...

—Pero el cocinero sabe que el Delfín es... bueno, un noble.

—Bueno, pueden ponerse los dos de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso si ya te he dicho que no le cae bien y no le gusta?

—Quizás si hablan un poco y el cocinero descubre que el delfín está realmente interesado en saber cómo vive su pueblo... y a cambio le invita unos días a vivir en la opulencia.

—A... ¿A vivir en la opulencia?—trata de no parecer interesado, pero hasta se mueve en su asiento, acercándose un poco.

—Seguramente el cocinero querría dormir en una gran cama, comer desayuno en ella, ser atendido por todos, calentarse en una enorme chimenea, ir a cazar...

Inglaterra traga saliva y se acerca un poco más, escuchándole. Y si ya lo estás seduciendo a él con la idea, imagina al cocinero.

—Al final del día, ser amigo y protegido del delfín tiene una larguísima lista de beneficios... estoy seguro de que disfrutará de la biblioteca del palacio... ¿sabe leer este cocinero?

— _Y-Yes_... —vacila, un poquito turbado como si estuviera hablando con el propio Delfín.

—¿Qué diría de una tarde plácida en la gran biblioteca, con cualquier libro a su disposición, bebiendo té...? Porque el delfín puede conseguir té si quiere, leyendo en voz alta cualquier clase de aventura...

—¿E-En voz alta? ¿Y quién se ocupará de la cena del rey para que no le riñan?

—Claro, al delfín le gusta que le lean... y si lee lo bastante bien, quizás el delfín pueda pedirle a algún amigo que le mande a su cocinero por unos días...

—Mmm... ¿No será esta otra vez una estrategia para que no cocine por esa absurda creencia tuya de que lo hago mal? —pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándole un poco desconfiado.

—Lees mucho mejor de lo que cocinas.

— _Well_ , no importa porque el cocinero en realidad... en realidad quería ser actor. Y tocar el laúd.

—El delfín seguro toca el piano.

—Seguro su hermano mayor lo hace mucho mejor —sonríe maligno, pero qué ataque más gratuito, Inglaterra. El galo levanta las cejas y se humedece los labios.

—Supongo que es hermana... dado que si no, el hermano mayor sería el delfín de Francia.

— _Who matters_? —gesto de desinterés de "vale, vale, pero ese no es el punto".

—A mí me importa —frunce un poco el ceño, visiblemente irritadito. El inglés sonríe feliz por haberlo molestado.

—A mí me importaaa —le imita, burlón. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Sabes qué otra cosa podría ser interesante? Que el cocinero intentara enseñarle a trabajar al delfín... en la cocina.

—Naaah —se ríe y se echa sobre él porque es lo que intentaba desde el principio pero él va muy poco a poco—. Hago eso cada vez que voy a verte al pasado, ya lo he hecho muchas veces.

Francia arruga la nariz y gira la cara, dejando que se le eche encima igual y abrazándole un poco. Porque sí, cada vez se pone celoso de sí mismo cuando va al pasado.

—Y además siempre acabas encantado y ya te he dicho que el cocinero no quiere encantarte porque te considera un tonto y a él le gustan las mujeres.

—Pareces siempre demasiado ocupado en complacerme en otros tiempos y demasiado poco en complacerme aquí y ahora... —el draaaama, ¡por dios! Le mira de reojo —. Van a gustarle los hombres.

— _Of course not_! ¡Vamos a hacer la cena si no me crees y verás cómo no le gustan! —le reta sin querer decirle que en realidad hace eso en otras épocas porque complacerle entonces implica que siga enamorado de él y sea bueno aunque él no lo sepa y luego quiera darse de topes contra la pared, en realidad se ayuda a sí mismo.

Francia levanta las cejas un poco... y sonríe, acercándosele para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Ni un poquito?

—¡Ni medio poquito!

—¿Qué quieres intentar hacer de cena y fallar miserablemente? —pregunta, haciéndole cariñitos con las barbas.

—No voy a fallar miserablemente y no sé qué cosas tienes en esta casa tonta de mala reputación.

—De mala reputación, sí.

—¡Y de perdición! —añade muy convencido.

—Sí, tú estás perdido.

—¿Eh? —le mira a los ojos.

—Perdido en mí y en mi amor... nunca saldrás de aquí tal como entras —se le echa un poquito encima. El menor se sonroja, quedándose paralizado de golpe —. Así que sí, es una casa de completa... perdición —le aprieta contra sí.

—¡Tontoo! —se esconde. Francia se ríe un poquito y le aprieta más contra sí.

—Tengo salmón... ¿Te apetece?

—¡No! —se esconde igual.

—Pues es lo que pedí para hoy...

—Pues eres un tonto.

—¿Por qué? Va a estar bueno... a la pimienta.

—Que cosa más tonta la pimienta —refunfuña por refunfuñar. Francia se ríe de buena gana.

—Con arroz salvaje... como el sexo.

—¡Nada de sexo con arroz! —chilla y la risotada que suelta el francés es inevitable.

—Sexo salvaje, ignora al arroz no seas guarro.

—¡Tú eres un guarro que habla de sexo salvaje!

—Eso no es guarro si estamos casados.

—¡Sí que lo es!

—¿Por qué? Hasta para ti las parejas casadas tienen ese beneficio.

—Nnnn... —se esconde otra vez en su cueeeello.

Francia inclina un poco la cabeza para que los labios de Inglaterra le toquen el cuello un poco mejor y se provoca él solo un suave escalofrío al sentir la respiración del inglés.

Inglaterra huele el olor dulzón del _aftershave_ del cuello de Francia mezclado con su sudor o la loción o tal vez el perfume y saca un poquito la lengua, aunque sabe que sentirá ese sabor un poco agridulce. El francés se humedece los labios, cerrando los ojos y dejándole hacer.

Y el tonto de Inglaterra cree que no lo está notando porque no protesta, así que se permite a sí mismo recrearse. Francia estira la mano contra la espalda del inglés y le intenta acercar un poco más a él, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo un poquito, teniendo otro suave escalofríiiio.

El británico le mordisquea ahora, cerrando los ojos, haciéndole seguramente una marquita. Francia hace un sonido gutural grave en leve protesta. El conejito le suelta pero se queda con los labios ahí, dándole besitos, hecho bolita.

El francés le acaricia la espalda en uno de esos momentos de "que maraviiiiiiilllaaaaaa, ¿puedo quedarme a vivir aquí para siempreeee?" Sí, de hecho se han apalancado en el _aprés le_ , sin que haya pasado el... antes. Lo cual es tremendamente raro... y he de decir que a Francia no le molesta del todo que hayan conseguido _apres les_ sin lo otro, es de lo más peculiar.

Inglaterra siiigue a lo suyo con los besitos porque es... así. Es que de verdad se pueden quedar ahí toda la vida, eh. Aunque a lo mejor Inglaterra, que ya quería atención, es el que toma la iniciativa esta vez, acariciándole un poco por encima del pantalón. Pero con cariño. Interesante aclaración.

Francia se relaja, y simplemente se deja llevar, moviéndose de manera casi imperceptible para estar más cómodo y permitiéndose reaccionar todo lo que quiera. Levanta una mano y se la hunde un poquito en el pelo.

— _Angleterreee_ —ronronea.

— _I love you_ —susurra porque en el _aprés_ se pueden decir esas cosas.

Es que le pones los ojitos de corazóoooooooooooon. Sonríe y le hace cariñitos con la barbita en la frente.

— _Je t'aime aussi, mon petit lapin_.

El de ojos verdes sonríe y se esconde en su cuello otra vez, sin dejar de tocarle en realidad. Francia le da un beso en la frente, y otro más en el ojo...

— _When I get oldeg, losing my heeer, many yeegs fgom now_... —empieza a cantar con ese aceeeeento... E Inglaterra se mueeere de la risa.

—No te creas que vas a escaquearte de la cocina con eso, _monsieur_ delfín de la _France_ —le riñe juguetonamente. El galo se ríe y aprieta los ojos porque está muy cómodo —. _Come oooon_ —se ríe también y le pincha un poco sin salírsele de encima realmente porque también está muy cómodo.

—Voy, vooooy... —se ríe un poquito más.

—Mintió el vaaaago vago delfín, acomodándose todavía más en el exquisito mueble de terciopelo sin ninguna intención de moverse realmente —narra.

—Él era el delfín, el otro era el cocinero —se estira un poco—. Y has dicho que el mueble de terciopelo era exquisito.

—¡Pues era un mueble Luis XV!

—Y te parecen exquisitos... eso me gusta.

— _No_!

—Tú lo has dicho.

—¡No lo he dicho!

—El exquisito mueble de terciopelo... y sí que lo era.

—Dijo el muy narcisista proyectando su propio ego en sus muebles —replica narrando de nuevo. Francia se ríe.

—Nada tiene de malo tener un gran ego si este es del mismo tamaño que la verdad que lo sustenta.

—Y sigue escaqueándose con verborrea.

—No me escaqueo nada, ahí vooooy. Pero... cuéntame más.

—¿De qué?

—Del guapo delfín.

—¿Qué quieres saber? No era tan guapo.

—Eso dice el cocinero...

—¡Sí, porque no le gustan los chicos! —le aprieta un poco la _tour Eiffel._

—¡Aah! —protestita, mano a la muñeca del inglés —. No seas bestia —le suelta. El británico se ríe pero no le suelta él, aunque sí aprieta menos fuerte —. Ahora mueve un poco la mano... —propone sólo para molestarle.

— _No_! —le suelta.

Francia se ríe porque sieeeeeeeeeempre funciona e Inglaterra se tapa la cara con las manos, avergonzado.

—Vengaaaaaa, sólo era una broma.

—Uuuuh —se esconde igual. El mayor se ríe y le abraza del todo.

—Me gusta que me toques.

—¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!

—Me encantas, _Angleterre_.

—¡Tú a mí no! ¡No se puede jugar contigo!

—Sí se puede, yo estoy jugando contigo.

—¡A hacerme chinchinas y molestarme y cosas feas!

—Un poquitoooo hombreeee.

—Nooooo.

—¡Es que eres muy monoooo! ¡Tú me estabas pellizcando a la _tour Eiffel_ sin quitarte un pelo!

— _Noooooo_! —chilla y se esconde más, recogiendo las piernas.

—Claro que sí, como estás siempre que me echas barro en el pelo —hace como mil años que no hace eso.

—¡No hice eso!

—No ahora... pero estabas jugando brusco —Francia cinco años.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

— _Nooooo_!

— _Ouiiiiii_ —le pica la panza.

— _No_! —deshace la bolita en la que está hecho para ir a detenerle la mano.

El francés le pica con la otra en otro lado e Inglaterra se la atrapa también, saltando un poco. Francia se ríe y no le deja, intentando picarle más y más. Pero el menor le sostiene fuerte de las manos y se mueve.

— _Noooon, Angleterreeeee_.

— _Yeeeeees, Franceeeeee._

—¡No me molestes!

—¡Tú me molestas a mí!

—¡Tú empiezas siempre!

—¡Ahora empezaste tú!

—¡No!

— _Yes_!

—Tú molestaste al Delfín —sonríe. Inglaterra se queda con la boca abierta con eso.

—P-Pero... pero...

— _Oui_? ¿Le molestaste o no?

—¡Yo no! ¡El cocinero!

—Bueno, esto o aquello... todo eso en mi exquisito sillón —se le repega.

—¡Tonto! —se deja igual. Francia se ríe, dándole un suave besito en la cabeza.

—Y no me terminas de contar...

—¿Terminarte de contar?

— _Oui_ , quiero más historia del cocinero...

—Pues... teníamos que cocinar.

—Cocinemos —asiente. Inglaterra traga saliva y... asiente un poco —. No deja de impresionarme que a pesar de lo mal que cocinas, la pasemos tan bien cuando cocinamos juntos.

—¡Porque no lo hago mal! —apoya la mano en su cara para levantarse, hundiéndole en el cojín y saltándole por encima.

—Ugh! ¡Bestiaaaa! —patalea y el británico se muere de risa una vez de pie —. Voy a alcanzarte y a despeinarte... —se levanta con bastante más agilidad de la que parecía que tenía.

—Nooo! ¡Qué terrible! —se muere de risa, tan sarcástico, con las manos en la cabeza. Francia se va tras él.

— _Tais toi_!

— _No_! —se ríe e igual se escapa un poco, huyendo un par de pasos, mirándole.

—¡Ven acá!

— _Noooo_! —muere de risa, agarrado al respaldo de una butaca entre los dos.

— _Angleterre_! —media vuelta alrededor para atraparlo.

Y media vuelta da él del otro lado, riendo como tonto. Francia frunce un poco el ceño e Inglaterra le mira y sigue muerto de risa.

—¡Yaaa! ¡Ven acaaaaa!

—Noooo! —sigue escapando.

El galo se sube al sillón, intentando capturarle así. Pero Inglaterra se echa para atrás del susto, sin esperarse eso. Francia le salta al cuello y lo abraza.

—¡HA!

—Waaaaah! —protesta un poco pero lo detiene de la cintura.

Menos mal porque Francia es un poco torpe. Es decir, no del todo pero saltar por encima de una butaca es una cosa muy movida. Así que no le viene mal un poco de soporte. Pues aun así Inglaterra piensa que le ha saltado encima de forma poco hábil expresamente sólo para que le abrazara.

Esa habilidad... Sí, más bien hacer eso es una habilidad que nunca sabrá nadie si realmente es a propósito o no. Inglaterra dice que él sí lo sabe y sí es a propósito. Pues a propósito o no, ya lo ha conseguido.

—Te atrapé —todavía tiene el cinismo de decir.

— _Nooooo_! —protesta ahora sin empujarle ni quitarle ni un poco.

—Muajajaj! ¡Ahora tendré que castigarte! —se ríe tontamente.

— _Whaaaat_?

—Había propuesto despeinarte pero... podemos buscar otro castigo que sea más afín con tus pensamientos —le hace una caricia y el de ojos verdes se sonroja de muerte —. ¿Cómo te gustaría o no... que te castigara?

—¡D-De ningún m-modo!

—Hmm... Eso es un avance.

El inglés le mira a los ojos, sonrojadito y Francia se humedece los labios y le cierra un ojo. Inglaterra frunce el ceño y se sonroja más.

El galo se ríe un poco porque le encanta que se sonroje así mientras el otro hincha los mofletes con la risa.

—Me encantas.

—Tú a mí no —gira la cara y Francia le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Pues voy a obligarte a soportar mis besos aunque no te gusten.

—Noo! —chilla y se limpia con las manos, pero el francés le da otro beso —. ¡No! ¡Para! —se vuelve a limpiar.

— _Non, non, non_... —beso, beso, beso.

—¡Para! Paraaaaaa —se le escapa la risa, empujándole un poco—. Waaaaaaaah —se hace bolita. Y a pesar del empujón, Francia consigue abrazar a su bolita y darle máaaas besos —. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —sigue chillando, sólo protegiéndose como puede para que no le alcance.

Y le lanza uno de esos ataques de besos como si fuera metralleta, dándole todos los que puede, dónde puede. Inglaterra acaba en el suelo, patas arriba, con las manos en la cara, pero se le oye protestar y reírse.

Y la única manera de que Francia se revuelque en el piso... es que Inglaterra se ponga justamente así. Así que sí, está ahí en el suelo, intentando besuquearle ahora los labios. Y el menor no se deja, mirándole entre los dedos, girando sobre sí mismo y chillando muerto de risa.

—¡Ven acáaaa! ¡No vas a escaparte! —Francia todo despeinado, con el pelo en la cara, protesta y grita también muerto de risa.

—Waaaaaaaah! —gatea un poco por el suelo, pero el galo le abraza de la cintura.

—Beso, beso... dame unoooo.

—Noooooo —se destapa la cara y niega con la cabeza frenéticamente.

Francia se deja caer sobre él, aplastándole. El inglesito le deja y le mira, a lo que el galo le sonríe de oreja a oreja, entrecerrándole los ojos.

— _What_?

El mayor se le acerca suavemente, directo por su beso. ¿Y qué va a hacer Inglaterra si no morirse al devolvérselo? Qué dramático. Francia le plancha contra el suelo muy animadamente.

Inglaterra lo abraza como si no hubiera mañana y Francia siente otra vez maripositas en el estómago y se pregunta cómo es que Inglaterra lo consigue aún. Porque Inglaterra sigue como si fuera el primer día.

Francia sonríe en el beso, profundizándolo más. Ahora los besos son como si fueran el primero y no el último. ¿Ves como cambian las cosas? Francia se ríe y aprieta a Inglaterra contra sí, pensando que síiiiiii que cambian para bieeeeeeeeeen.

Creo que el estómago de Inglaterra va a interrumpirles y va a hacer que Francia se muera de la risa. Y a Inglaterra no entender... y luego entender y sonrojarse.

—Tienes haaaaaambreeeeeeee~

—¡No! —se agarra el estómago.

—Quieres comer comida francesa deliciosaaa... más ganas tienes de eso que de sexo.

— _No_! _I mean... yes, but_... NOOO! No quiero ninguna de las dooos —lloriquea. Francia se ríe, echando la cabeza atrás y separándose —. No te ríaaaaas —le pincha el estomago.

—¿Por qué no? Tiene gracia que tú no pidas comida pero sí tu estómago.

—¡Porque eres tonto y mi estomago es tonto también! —se delata, haciendo al galo reír de nuevo.

—Anda, ayúdame a levantarme.

— _No_! —le saca la lengua.

—¿Y cómo quieres que cocine si no?

—No quiero que lo hagas, ¿no eres el delfín de Francia?

—¿Vas a invitarme a comer a un lugar digno del delfín?

—No, porque no eres de verdad el delfín y odias la monarquía.

—A veces... —asiente el muy, muy cínico.

—¡No es verdad!

—¡A veces sí que la odio, no digas que no! —sonríe de lado.

—¡Siempre!

—Nah, tu reina me cae... bien.

—Ya, claro.

—Sí que me lo cae, me hacen gracia sus sombreritos —hace un gesto con la mano. El menor le fulmina y Francia levanta la mano y le hace un cariñito en la mejilla —. _Je t'aime_...

—¡Yo a ti no, tonto! —sonríe un poco y vuelve a rugirle el estomago.

—Anda, deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y vamos a hacer de comer —tira de él.

—Pues igual no me importa porque sí eres un tonto y me da lo mismo y... —se levanta.

El francés levanta las manos porque sólo le ha tirado un poquito para que le levante. Pues Inglaterra le levaaaaaanta.

— _Merci, mon petit chef_... —se ríe abrazándole de la cintura.

—¡No soy un _petit chef_! —se cruza de brazos.

—Eres un _petit_ desastre... —tira de él hacia la cocina.

— _Nooo_!—se va detrás.

—Vale, tienes razón. Un completo desastre.

— _Nooo_! —le pica.

—El PEOR de los desastres.

— _Of course not_!

—¿Quién es peor que tú, a ver?

—¡Todos!

—¡Qué van a ser todos!

—¡Pues claro!

—Nadie es tan deplorable como tú en la cocina. Pero te quiero.

— _Of course yes_!

—¡Sí que te quiero!

—¡Lo que digo es que no soy un desastre!

—Me lo has demostrado más veces de las que quisiera...

—Bah!

—Es verdad, _mon amour_ —risita malévola —. Pero puedes ayudarme a cocinar...

—¡Puedes ayudarme tú a mí! —le pica. El galo le mira y entrecierra los ojos.

—Vale.

—Jum! Cuando voy al pasado no es tan difícil lidiar contigo.

Francia levanta las cejas con eso.

—¿Cómo de que no?

—Pues no lo es.

—¿Qué cosas te hago ahora más difíciles?

—Todo tú eres difícil, en el pasado eras más obediente.

—¿Perdona? ¿Me estás diciendo que soy ahora aún peor que cuando Napoleón?

— _Yes_! —replica y el de ojos azules sonríe muy contento —. ¡No se supone que tenga que hacerte feliz!

—¿Por qué? es bueno ser latoso contigo.

—¡No! ¡No lo es!

—Sí que lo es, antes me esforzaba más, veo que ahora me sale natural... —se mira las uñas de las manos.

—¡Eso no es bueno!

—Claro que lo es, estoy puliendo mis habilidades.

—¡Pues no lo hagas!

—¿No has pensado... por qué funciona en otros tiempos?

—¿Eh?

— _Oui_ , ¿por qué ahora no y antes sí?

— _I don't know_.

—Porque cuando vas... así... así como estás. Eres suave y bueno y... me hacía tanta falta entonces hablar contigo y estar contigo en buenos términos...

— _W-What_? —parpadea.

—En esa época ni tú ni yo éramos buenos uno con el otro...

—Tú no lo merecías.

—No, desde luego que no... y tú tampoco. Pero eso no quería decir que no lo deseara.

—Yo no lo deseaba.

—Yo sí —asegura sabiendo que es mentira —. Mucho. Quizás por eso es que cada vez que vas es tan simple.

—¿Tan simple?

—¿No dices que me portaba mejor entonces que ahora?

—¿Eso quiere decir que ahora no necesitas estar en buenos términos? —entrecierra un poco los ojos y el otro se ríe.

—Eso quiere decir que al fin estamos relajados uno con el otro.

—¡Yo no, tonto!

—¿Por qué no?

Sonríe un poco malignillo porque sólo le molesta y le lleva la contraria expresamente. El latino frunce el ceño.

—Porque te odio —se cruza de brazos.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque me caes mal y eres malo y no creas que a mí puedes seducirme —misma respuesta dese hace dos mil años.

—Ah _non_? —pasito hacia él.

— _No_! —levanta la barbilla y el galo le pone las manos en la cintura.

—Vas a morirte de hambre a este paso... Pero no de amor.

—¿No puedes soportar que haya alguien a quien no le gustes?

—Lo que no podría soportar es no gustarte a ti.

—Pues resulta que no me gustas —se acerca.

—Ah, _non_?

—Y no hay nada qué puedas hacer para remediarlo.

—Me pregunto qué pasaría si te gustara.

— _What_? —levanta las cejas y se pone un poco nervioso de repente —. ¿Q-Qué cómo sería... yo si... sí... si me g-gustaras? —traga saliva.

— _Oui_. Cuéntame...

—P-Pues... Pues...

—En ese caso hipotético...

— _I_... —se humedece los labios—. S-sería...

— _Oui_? —levanta una ceja. El inglés se pasa una mano por el pelo y piensa en qué podría decir.

—T-Te... diría que te quiero, peronolohago.

—Hace rato me lo has dicho —le atrae contra sí.

— _NO_!

Francia le pone una mano en el pecho, acariciándole un poco más y subiendo hasta su hombro.

—¿Qué otras cosas me dirías si te gustara de verdad? ¿Eh?

—P-Poesía.

—P-Poesía... ¿cómo cual? —susurra.

—Mis amores, amor, tómalos todos:

¿Qué tienes que antes no tuvieras?

No amor que amor pueda llamarse,

Pues ya era todo tuyo el amor mío —susurra sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

Francia traaaaga saliva y le escucha. Se le acelera el corazón y le acaricia suavemente el cuello, casi sin quererse mover para no asustarle, o impedir que siga hablando. Le dejaba sin aire y sin habla SIEMPRE que hacía eso.

—S-Sigue...

—S-Si por amor de mí mi amor recibes

No puedo inculparte, mi amor tomas;

Te inculpo si engañándote a ti mismo

Gustas algo a disgusto, por capricho —sigue y le mira.

Francia se sonroja un poquito y levanta el otro brazo con el que le abrazaba aún de la cintura para echarle ahora los dos al cuello y acercarle a él, tanto que están prácticamente nariz con nariz, pero no lo bastante como para que no pueda seguir recitándole poesía. El menor se sonroja un poco más pero no lo aparta en lo absoluto.

—Más... —susurra casi inaudible.

—Gentil ladrón, el robo te perdono,

Aunque es a ti a quien robas mi pobreza:

Y aún así el amor sabe que más duele

La injuria del amor que la del odio —acaba bajando un poco la cabeza, juntando frente con frente.

Francia sonríe, sonrojándose un poquito más y cerrando los ojos.

—Si así es como me odias no dejes de hacerlo nunca.

— _Shut up_ —le toca la nariz con la suya y galo se ríe suavemente.

—No quiero.

— _Yeeees_ —susurra, sonriendo un poco.

—No quieroo —se ríe un poco más.

—Pues quiereeeee.

—Nooooo, no voy a querer callarmeeee.

— _Yeeeeees._

Francia suelta una risita aguda en plan "jijiji". El inglés le besa para que se calle, riendo un poco también, tontamente. Y es que eso, ESO es lo que el galo quería. Cierra los ojos y se recreeea.

Y sospecho que otra vez lo que les va a interrumpir es... la panza del _lappin_. Toooodos lo sabemos.

Francia es que se muere de risa cuando le oye e Inglaterra se separa, un poco sonrojado, agarrándose el estomago.

—Vamos, vamos a que comas algo antes de que te desmayes y yo crea que es de amor.

—¡No me desmayaría de amor NUNCA!

Francia se ríe tomándole de la mano y tirando de él.

—Yo creo que yo sí.

—¡Y menos por ti! —mueve un poco las manos arriba y abajo pero se deja tirar—. Tú eres un TONTO.

—Un tonto al que quieres.

—Buuuuuh! —pero no dice que no. Igual le mira, empezando a arremangarse y a lavarse las manos. Francia sonríe, notándolo.

—Tú vas a preparar... el vino.

— _What_? ¡No! ¡Yo soy el cocinero!

—Y tienes que saber abrir un vino y dejarlo reposar... hasta podría pedirte que lo decantaras.

— _But... but_...

—Puedes ayudarme a pelar las zanahorias.

—Pidis iyidirmi i pilir lis zinihiriis —le imita en falsete, burlón—. _D'accord, je suis le Monsieur Delfín de la France_ ahora —decide.

—¿Tú eres el delfín? Déjame me río —le cierra un ojo.

— _Por quoi_?

—Porque no pareces francés... pareces inglés.

Pues Inglaterra hace unos gestos pomposos así, mariposeando.

—¿Así mejor?

—Así mucho mejor.

El británico se ríe y sigue haciendo el tonto, dando una vueltecita con las manos en alto. Francia se ríe un poco más porque es muy mono en realidad cuando hace eso.

—Yo no soy tan ridículo.

— _Of course_ lo eres y más aun —exagera más con los brazos en jarras porque es un payaso. Francia se ríe de buena gana.

—¿Sabes? Traes demasiada ropa encima para ser yo...

Inglaterra se detiene y se mira a sí mismo. Francia levanta la vista del salmón que está limpiando y sonríe de lado. El menor se quita el chaleco de rombos, se pone la camisa por fuera y se pasa las manos por el pelo exageradamente imitándole como anuncio de champú.

Francia se ríe porque además, aunque lo imita exageradamente no se puede evitar notar que sí que se nota que le tiene bien estudiado. Es que si además se ríe va a seguir haciendo el tonto, sacando unas copas con gestos exagerados, haciendo "aaaah" y "mmmm" como si todo le diera mucho placer.

Es que claro que se ríe, si es todo un espectáculo. Y el inglesito siiiigue moviéndose como si tuviera el pelo largo, va por una botella de vino sin ni mirar cual es. Francia casi se corta un dedo por estar mirándole.

Y cuando Inglaterra va a abrir la botella con un movimiento fluido con el cuchillo... no le sale. Y se tiene que pelear. Francia se ríe bajiiiito porque es muy gracioso y BESTIA.

Y es que ya no está burlando, está tratando de abrirla, pero no sabe hacerlo con sólo un cuchillo. Maldice en inglés.

—Algún problema, _mon amour_?

— _This bloody bottle of the_... —la golpea un poco.

— _Non, non_...venga, dame eso —extiende una mano. El menor se la da, todo frustrado.

—Eres tan... tú —mira el desastre que ha hecho.

— _What_?

Francia inclina un poco el cuchillo, le mira de reojo.

—Cualquiera diría que tú que eres más fuerte que yo... podrías hacer esto mejor.

—¡Y puedo! ¡Tú embotellaste mal esta botella a propósito!

—¡Embotellé mal la botella a propósito! —repite riendo —. Qué malo.

— _Yes_!

—Aun así, uno pensaría que tú podrías descifrar mis engaños y aún embotellada mal, podrías abrirla con facilidad —saca el corcho con un fluido movimiento.

—Baaaah! No te pavonees —protesta cruzándose de brazos. El galo le señala con el cuchillo con el corcho.

—Si me hubieras preguntado cómo hacerlo, te habría explicado.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no sé hacerlo solo? —¿no lo demostraste ya? Francia pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Que no has podido?

—¡Porque estaba mal embotellada, te lo he dicho!

—¿Y por qué yo sí lo pude sacar?

—¡Porque eres tonto y lo hiciste expresamente!

—¿Hice una botella diseñada para que tú no pudieras abrirla?

— _Yes_!

—Qué listo soy, una botella a prueba de ingleses.

—La hubiera roto y ya —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ven, ya no te enfades con mi botella... —le tiende la mano —. Ayúdame a hacer el salmón.

—Mmm... bueno —se acerca y sonríe un poco porque sí quiere ayudar y le hace feliz que se lo pida.

Francia le aprieta la mano porque aun cuando es un desastre, le gusta mucho que tenga ganas de aprender, y le preste atención y lo intente... además, no SIEMPRE es un desastre cuando tiene la suficiente supervisión. Le pone frente a él y le abraza pro la espalda… sí, ese es el nivel de supervisión que requiere.

Inglaterra se sonroja con eso y va a prestar atención -100 a lo que sea que tenga que prestar atención, sólo enfocado en que lo está abrazando... y aun así no le aparta.

El galo le explica... es que además no ayuda, no puedo culpar demasiado a Inglaterra… le habla al oído, y le susurra con las erres así arrastradas sobre poner la sal en la piel de una forma, y colocar así de aceite de otra forma y...

Es que debe temblar y preguntar cada dos segundos " _what_?" Y entenderlo toooodo al revés. Y Francia debe picarle que si no está oyeeeendo y hartarse de explicarle tres veces y hacerlo el igual.

Mientras Inglaterra mira lo que hace, poniendo las manos sobre las suyas y acariciándole con los dedos sin notarlo... por no atreverse de verdad a hacerlo él mismo pero ENCANTADO de ver a Francia hacer su magia dese un lugar tan privilegiado.

Francia sonríe porque no hay mejor manera de cocinar que así... aunque todo lo hace un poco más lento y más torpe, pero... es divertido. Puede que le agregue pasos a todo con tal de no terminar.

El británico lo mira tooodo con ojotes como si fuera lo más interesante del universo, en silencio, desconcentrándose cada vez que siente la respiración de Francia en la nuca o que le da un beso secreto... y le provoca un escalofrío. Que siendo sinceros, es cada dos minutos.

Y ya cuando empieza todo a oler bien y a dejar de estar crudo es cuando empieza el momento del hurto. Porque TIENE hambre. Francia le deja robar una cosa... y luego otra... y luego viene el "regaño".

—¡Eh, eh, eh!

— _What_?

—¡No comas que se te quita el hambre!

—Ni siquiera me gusta —pone los ojos en blanco y casi que lo dice con la boca llena.

—Imagínate que te gustara.

—También le diría poesía —sonrisita de lado. El mayor se ríe un poco, haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Como cual poesía? —pregunta, dándole un beso en el cuello.

—La buena alimentación

consiste en comer de todo

pero no de cualquier modo,

comer con moderación.

Y la forma más correcta

darle a tu cuerpo nutrientes

que esos son los ingredientes

para una salud perfecta —recita, levantando un dedo.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —pregunta riendo y el menor se encoge de hombros —. Es como de un perfecto... _Gentleman_.

— _Of course_! Es lo que soy.

—Sí que lo eres... —besito. Inglaterra sonríe tan feliz —. Aunque yo... Soy también muy bueno en eso...

—¿En la poesía?

—Nah, en ser un caballero.

— _No_ , no es verdad.

—Ah _non_? No me dirás que no sé comportarme con perfecta galantería y propiedad... Mejor que tú que eres un bestia.

—¡No soy un bestia!

—Eres un COMPLETO bestia.

—¡No lo soy!

—¡Más bestia que ningún otro, parecieras Mowgli!

—¡Qué mentira!

—Gritas y pegas y no puedes ni descorchar una botella —se ríe, emplatando la comida.

—Pues tú eres... tú... ¡no eres amable!

—Yo soy perfectamente amable.

—¡No! Dices cosas horribles.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Que... ¡todo eso feo de mí!

—¡Ah! ¡Eso no es no ser amable! ¡Es la verdad, gritas y pegas!

—¡No!

—¿Cómo me vas a decir a mí que no?

—¡Así!

—¡Si me volteas la cara de un golpe cada que puedes! —el drama.

—¡Qué exagerado y dramático!

—¡No es exagerado! —hace aspavientos.

—Es compleeeetamente exagerado —le empuja un poco y toma el plato más grande y que se ve más apetitoso y bonito porque es que se le hace la boca agua. Es, de hecho, el plato que Francia le preparó.

—¡No lo es! ¡Es súper bestia que me pegues, lo odio!

—Mimimimimimí —se burla y se lleva el plato a la mesa.

Francia le saca la lengua y se sienta con su plato frente a él. El inglés se la saca también, empezando a comer.

—¿Está... bueno? —pregunta un rato largo más tarde cuando parece que está a punto de acabarse el plato.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos porque sieeeeempre le hace lo mismo y sieeeeempre tiene que dejarse el final plato. Igual niega y lo aparta. Francia se ríe.

—¿No vas a acabártelo?

—No —gira la cara.

—Ah, pero qué desperdicio... Con lo bueno que está.

—A mí no me gusta.

—¿Me lo das entonces? —sonrisita.

— _Y-Yes_...

—Dámelo, por favor —entreabre los labios.

Inglaterra le acerca el plato y el mayor abre la boca. Ni caso, enfurruñado.

—Vengaaaaaa, admite que te ha gustado —sonríe —. Sólo porque lo preparamos los dos.

—¡No!

—¿Pero por qué no te gusta?

—Está malo —gira la cara y se ha puesto tan de malas que ni le apetece protestar mejor.

—Pero... —se desconsuela. El inglés se levanta y se lleva algunas cosas a la cocina para empezar a lavar los platos —. No te enfades en serioooo —extiende la mano para tomarle la suya.

El británico se va a la cocina sin tomársela y ahí se va Francia detrás con los platos.

— _Angleteeeeerre._

— _What_? —protesta tan enfadado, poniendo los vasos en el lavavajillas.

A la mitad de la A en " _what_ " le mete el tenedor con el último trozo de salmón a la boca e Inglaterra casi se ahoga. Francia enjuaga los platos en el fregadero para el lavavajillas sin hacerle mucho caso al ahogo.

El conejito tose un poco, igual comiéndose el trocito.

—¿Qué haremos ahora en la noche?

—¡Nada! ¡Voy a seguir leyendo!

— _Non_! Venga ya, no te enojes.

Inglaterra le mira, brazos en jarras y ceño fruncido, haciendo que el galo se muerda el labio.

— _What_?

—No te enojes —pucherito. El anglosajón pone los ojos en blanco —. Vengaaaa, ¿por qué te has enfadado tanto? Sólo estaba molestándote un poco.

—¡Siempre lo haces! ¡Me fastidias expresamente!

—¡Tú TAMBIÉN lo haces!

—¡No!

—Cada que puedes, ¡¿por qué tú sí y yo no?!

—¡Porque yo soy adorable y tú no! —suelta.

— _Quoi_?! —es que hasta levanta las cejas con esa declaración.

—Es la verdad.

—¡¿Tú eres adorable y por ser adorable puedes hacer lo que QUIERAS?!

—Yes —se cruza de brazos. El latino levanta más las cejas y sonríe.

—¡Y luego el cínico soy yo!

— _What_?

—Que es el colmo del cinismo pensar que como eres adorable... ¡Es como pensar que yo porque soy guapo puedo hacer lo que quiera! —que es lo que pienso todo el tiempo. Sonríe más para sí con ese pensamiento.

—¡HA! ¡Como si esa no fuera tu justificación de todo!

—Claro que no, y si es así TÚ nunca me dejas salirme con la mía —se ríe.

— _Of course not_!

—Pues no esperarás salirte con la tuya.

— _Why not_?

—¡¿Por qué sería yo más benévolo que tú?!

—Porque es así como debe ser.

—¡¿Según quién?! ¿Por qué crees que mereces más benevolencia que yo?

—¡Según yo! —igual se va al sofá a por su _tablet_ y ahí va Francia detrás.

—¡Esa no es respuesta!

—Eso es lo que tú te crees —gesto de desinterés, tomándola de la mesa y... ojo al dato, yéndose para ir al cuarto... a leer en la cama, dice él.

Francia vueeeeelve a levantar las cejas al notarlo y sonríe un poco, yendo tras él.

—Eres un cínico y además argumentas mal... —le pica un poco.

—¿Que yo argumento mal? —mira que otra cosa no, pero eso. Hasta se gira a mitad de la escalera a mirarle.

—Sí, argumentos pobres como "porque sí, porque lo digo yo". Perdona pero... —sonríe rebasándole en la escalera yendo hacia el cuarto, claro.

—¡Yo no he usado esos argumentos! —se va detrás, casi dando saltitos del enfado.

—Según yo, porque sí, porque soy adorable —le imita un poco, empezando a desabotonarse la camisa.

—¡Esas son razones válidas, no argumentos pobres! —deja la _tablet_ por ahí y se le acerca.

—Son razones deeeeebiles débiles —le mira de reojito, "ignorándole" un poco.

—No son nada débiles... y no soy realmente tan adorable —el problema es que le pone nervioso ese argumento y más si lo dices tú.

—Eres MUY adorable —se quita la camisa del todo —. Y marca mis palabras que voy a usar yo esos argumentos iguales en el futuro.

—¡No lo soy! —se sonroja y se le van los ojos hacia abajo a mirarle, sin entender nada de lo otro o sin escuchar más bien.

—Claro que sí, mírate —sonríe de lado.

— _W-What_? —balbucea cuando logra volver a subir y mirarle a los ojos.

—Los intensos ojos verdes, el ceño fruncido y... Cómo me miras...

Inglaterra se sonroja y se lleva las manos a las mejillas sin saber... o sabiendo muy bien en realidad cómo es que le mira.

—Es imposible no caer en el embrujo...

—¡No caigo en ningún embrujo! —se tapa los ojos porque CLARO QUE CAE. CAE CADA MALDITA VEZ. Francia sonríe porque es tan mono.

—Hablo de mí, _mon amour_... —susurra, acercándose a abrazarle. El menor se echa sobre él, escondiéndose y Francia le abraza, dándole un beso en la cabeza —. Me encantas.

—Tú a mí no —echa la cabeza atrás y entreabre los labios con la cara de beso más evidente de la historia sin siquiera darse cuenta y que si notara lo haría morirse de vergüenza.

Francia sonríe un poquito más y se acerca a darle un beso sin dudarlo un instante, apretándole contra sí con mucha fuerza. E Inglaterra se pierde en el beso.

Los dos se pierden por completo en el universo del beso profundo. Lo último consciente que hace Francia es tirar de él hacia la cama.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


End file.
